This disclosure relates to a paint dispenser that continuously dispenses paint to a paintbrush.
Painting has been a widely known process of expressing creativity or a way of aesthetically improving an object or a surface. The process has not been improved and developed for many years. As an example scenario, a large surface such as a wall would require a painter to dip a paintbrush into a paint container and then apply the paint to the wall surface. The painter would need to repeat the same process of dipping the paintbrush and applying the paint until the entire wall surface is covered. Such process can be inconvenient, tiring, messy, and time-consuming. Another example scenario is when a hard-to-reach area such as a ceiling needs to be painted. In such scenario, the painter may need to carry the paint container with him on a ladder to avoid the need of going back and forth the paint container and the ladder to refill the paintbrush. Though the method of carrying the paint container minimizes the strain and the time consumed in going back and forth, it does not address the repetitive process of dipping the paintbrush and applying the paint. Moreover, carrying an open paint container while painting the ceiling can cause accident and/or paint spillage. Furthermore, an open paint container allows emissions from the paint to enter the environment, contributing to pollution. As such it would be useful to have a paint dispenser that continuously dispenses paint to a paintbrush.